


Necklace

by RandomRyu



Series: drabble a day [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: “You know how couples borrow each other’s jackets and stuff?”





	

They sit in silence, just holding each other and watching the sunset over the horizon. The ugly protective walls that are patched up with a myriad of different metals obscure the view some, but it doesn’t bother them, and if it does, they don’t say it. The two girls are content with simply holding each other, keeping the other warm in the brisk autumn air.

 

“Have you ever looked up at the stars at night nowadays?” Beth asks, nuzzling Enid’s shoulder. A sleepy smile graces her features.

 

“I...never really thought about it,” Enid admits, squeezing Beth’s hand slightly, the blonde’s thumb gently caressing the back of the brunette’s hand. The slight touch sort of eases Enid’s anxiety, making her shoulders less tense. Beth seems to notice, because she makes a satisfied noise.

 

“Now that there’s no lights or cars or anything it all looks so clear…” Beth sighs dreamily. “I always looked at the stars back home. Before everything happened.”

 

Enid can sense the sadness in Beth’s voice, but she doesn’t interrupt her.

 

“I would sneak out on the porch on the second floor of the house and just look up at the sky. Everything was so quiet and peaceful.” She snuggles closer to Enid as she speaks. “It got lonely living away from the city but at the same time it was a nice solitude. There was no sounds of highways or cars in general. Maybe a plane passed overhead now and then but that was it.”

 

“Sounds nice.” Enid says, turning her head to place a quick kiss atop Beth’s.

 

“It was.” Beth got a shine to her eyes, but she keeps it together. She hates crying in front of people, even if she trusts Enid. “I wish I could go back.”

 

“Me too,” Enid agrees, her voice grim.

 

Enid opened up a little bit to Beth about home and what happened to her parents before she found Alexandria, but it was all vague, quickly spoken details. There’s still more to talk about, but Beth doesn’t want to force anything out of Enid that she doesn’t want to talk about yet. In Beth’s eyes, they still have time to grow up and live, even if she can be gloomy at times.

 

“You know how couples borrow each other’s jackets and stuff?” Beth broke the silence, looking up at Enid, who looks down back at her.

 

“Yeah, why?” Enid raises an eyebrow.

 

Beth grins, and that bubbly, cute look is on her face again that makes Enid’s heart race. She pulls back from the snuggling, and Enid finds herself missing Beth’s warmth.

 

“Turn around,” Beth says, twirling her finger in the air.

 

“Why?” Enid trusts her, but she can’t help but be skeptical about what’s going to happen.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to give you something.” Beth leans forward and pecks Enid’s lips with a quick kiss.

 

“Alright, alright.” Enid chuckles, shifting so that her back is to the older girl.

 

A moment passes before Beth’s hands go over her head and she can see a necklace cross her line of vision.

 

“I love this necklace, but I want you to have it.” Beth carefully hooks the back together again, and Enid turns around; holding the the little wooden button and heart charm attached to the lightweight chain in her palm, staring at it.

 

“Are you sure?” Enid says, looking back up at Beth.

 

“Yeah.” Beth cuddles up to Enid again, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and holding her close; resting her chin on Enid’s shoulder. “It’s not a jacket but it’s something of mine that you can look at whenever I’m not there.”

 

“I don’t have anything that I can give to you…I’d give you my jacket but then I’d be cold,” She jokes, letting go of the charm so that it rests on her chest again, cuddling back up to Beth.

 

“It’s okay, I’ll steal it later,” Beth laughs.


End file.
